


Annette

by callidryas



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, F/M, Modern Assassins, Murder, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Vampires, Warnings May Change, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callidryas/pseuds/callidryas
Summary: When a female assassin/vampire becomes weighed down by the guilt over the people she's killed, she quits, leaving her with nothing and nowhere to go. Wandering the streets of Glendale, she finds a small office building that piques her interest. Unfortunately, what she thought was going to make her life much simpler makes it even more complicated.Specific trigger warnings will be listed before each chapter.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Original Character(s)





	Annette

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: blood, murder/death, knives

It was nice to have two jobs within a thousand miles of each other. Usually one would be in Paris one day and the next would be in Shanghai. This time, Annette was in Los Angeles. She had been here before, but that was years ago and so much had changed since then. The hotel was about the only thing that had stayed the same. Although however nice, she knew she wouldn’t be staying there long.

Annette set her small suitcase down once she entered the room. She sighed and sat down on the bed, taking the moment to relax as much as she could before she had to leave. She hopped off the bed and zipped open her suitcase. Inside were several expensive outfits, a bottle of perfume, a hotel maid’s uniform, and a small knife. Annette grabbed the knife, tilting it just at the right angle so it reflected the overhead light onto the wall. She admired its smooth steel blade and black leather handle. This one was always her favorite. She even named it  _ Maria _ . Then, as if snapping out of a trance, she quickly lifted the skirt of her short black dress and slid the knife into the garter belt on her right thigh. It wasn’t her main tool, but she had been in enough situations where she needed it and didn’t have it, so she figured it was better to be safe than sorry. She then changed into the maid’s uniform, making sure the knife wasn’t visible under her skirt.

The digital alarm clock on the bedside table read 12:13 p.m. as Annette silently opened the door to the hall. The lights were on of course, but the entire floor was silent. Once out, she went to the nearby employee elevator. She pulled an employee keycard out of her pocket, and boarded it, hitting the button for the eighth floor. Before she knew it, the doors dinged open and she went to the cleaning supplies closet across the hall. A cart full of different sprays and brooms and rags was waiting there just like she was told, so she pulled it out of the closet before heading further down the hall to room 815. Three knocks, “Housekeeping!” and she was in the room. It was empty, but that was according to plan. She tapped on the cart twice, and a small girl with dark brown hair similar to hers crawled out of the compartment covered by a small gray curtain. “Have fun in there?” Annette asked, a light Russian accent coming through at the end. The girl didn’t laugh, instead saying, “Fuck you. You were almost twenty minutes late,” in a much heavier Russian accent. Annette smirked. She and the other girl began to quickly undress. They traded clothes so Annette wore an all-black outfit complete with black heeled shoe-boots. “Nadya, what’s the point in looking this good if no one’s going to see it?” Annette asked with a pout. “Shut up and get under the bed,” Nadya snapped. Annette rolled her eyes and laid down on the floor, then scooted sideways so she was under the bed. Nadya leaned down to look at Annette face-to-face and said, “I’ll be back in twelve hours.” Then she stood back up and started pushing the maid’s cart toward the door. “Or maybe not. Maybe I’ll make you wait for me in a cramped little space you can’t see shit out of.” And Annette heard the door open, close, and the waiting game began.

* * *

Annette’s legs were just starting to cramp up when she heard the electronic lock on the door beep. Her heart began to beat faster at the thought of what would happen next- the smell of blood, of fear, the light fading in someone’s eyes. The door swung open as a large man walked into the room. Annette scowled at the sudden smell of booze and sweat that filled the air. He sat on the bed she was hiding under, and the mattress sank considerably. Annette hadn’t even seen the man but could already assume exactly what he looked like. There was some motion, then two large dress shoes fell to the floor. The man stood up from the bed and waddled on two grayish-colored hairy legs to the bathroom in only a pair of boxers and a wife-beater. The door closed behind him and after waiting a few moments, Annette rolled out from under the bed. She hid just beside the bathroom door so the man wouldn’t see her until it was too late. She waited, and waited, and waited. “God, old men take a long time to piss,” she thought impatiently. The door finally opened and the man walked out, passing by the sink with no hesitation. “Come on, man, that’s gross,” Annette remarked. The man quickly turned around to look at his intruder, but Annette had already tackled him, covering his mouth to silence his screams. She bit his neck and drank the sweet honey that drained from it. The struggling slowed, then stopped after a minute or so, and the man fell limp. Annette finished her meal, licking the wound clean to make it seem less suspicious. She grabbed his lifeless hand and asked no one in particular, “Why do they always give me the heaviest ones?” She sighed before struggling to lift the man onto the bed. She laid him on the side opposite his wound so as not to stain the pillowcase and covered him with a blanket. She then looked around the room before finding his wallet on the TV stand. She thumbed through it, looking at his cards, laughing to herself at the  _ Willie’s Gentlemen’s Club _ gift card that asked more questions than it answered. The pocket toward the back held quite a bit of cash, so she took that along with the gift card and put them in her back pocket. A  _ Do Not Disturb _ card sat on the bedside table, so she took it and opened the room’s door to place it on the handle. Then, when back in the room, Annette rolled back under the bed, waiting for Nadya to come back in…  _ How long? _ She looked at her watch that read 4:17. That prompted two thoughts. One, who the fuck comes home smelling of booze and sweat at four o’clock in the afternoon? And two, god, this is going to be boring.


End file.
